


Yours

by GreyMichaela



Series: Buttons on a Coat [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Buttons on a Coat, M/M, Sex, that's all this is, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to Buttons, set before the proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, have some porn, because I love you guys.

The night Gabriel and Sam landed in Mumbai, they slept like the dead, both of them so exhausted all they could do was collapse into bed, snuggle close, and fall asleep together.

The second night, Gabriel waited until the household was quiet, night well and truly descended, before he grabbed a pillow and then took Sam’s hand and pulled him out of bed and up the stairs to the rooftop courtyard.

Sam climbed after him, silent on bare feet, and Gabriel put the pillow on the ground and gestured for him to sit, his back against the low stone railing. Sam obeyed, opening his legs so that Gabriel could settle between them, his back to Sam’s chest and Sam’s arms wrapped loosely around Gabriel’s waist.

Gabriel looked up at the stars, cold and still above them, crickets singing in the trees, and sighed.

Sam kissed his hair.  “Okay?” he whispered.

Gabriel nodded.  “I used to come up here,” he said quietly, rubbing Sam’s wrist where it rested on his abdomen. “When… back then. I used to bring my pillow and wear my jacket, and hold your button and just… talk to you.”

Sam tightened his grip.  “What did you say?” he murmured.

“Nothing earthshattering,” Gabriel said, smiling in the dark. “I’d just… tell you about my day. Things I’d learned to cook. Stuff I’d seen in the market.” Sam’s heart thumped steadily away under his ear.  “I’d tell you how much I missed you, how I wanted so much to talk to you, how it hurt to be away from you.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sam whispered.  “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“I survived,” Gabriel said, shrugging a shoulder.  He leaned back a little harder into Sam’s warmth.  “I’m really glad you’re here now, though.”

“Me too,” Sam said, lips against Gabriel’s hair.  “This place is amazing.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Gabriel said.  “I’m going to take you to Crawford Market tomorrow.  Buy you some vada pav or bhelpuri, listen to you make pornographic sounds when you taste real Mumbai street food.”

“I can’t wait,” Sam said, a smile in his voice.

“Of course,” Gabriel said, twisting in his arms, “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to make some pornographic noises right now.”

Sam grinned at him, teeth flashing white in the dark.  “I think Kali and her mother might have a few objections.”

“They’re sound asleep on the far end of the house,” Gabriel pointed out. He went to his knees between Sam’s thighs and kissed the long column of his throat. 

Sam shivered, a hand coming up to cup the back of Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel pulled away so he could see Sam’s face in the moonlight. “Make love to me, Sam,” he whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned, then pulled Gabriel forward into a bruising hot kiss. Gabriel sank into it, hungry and willing, as Sam fumbled with Gabriel’s shirt and finally managed to pull it off over his head.

Gabriel broke away long enough to push his pants down before diving back in for another kiss. “I love you,” he breathed against Sam’s mouth.

“Love you too,” Sam whispered.  He lifted his arms and let Gabriel tug his shirt off, then raised his hips so that Gabriel could work his pants down.

Gabriel leaned over and fumbled in the pocket of his discarded pajama bottoms, coming up triumphant with a one-time use packet of lube as Sam began to laugh.

“You sneaky bastard,” he managed between giggles.  “You _planned_ this!”

Gabriel grinned at him, unrepentant.  “You really think I’m going to drag you up here and _not_ make love to you under the stars?  You should know me better than that by now.”

“Fair enough,” Sam admitted.  “How do you want me, then?”

Gabriel looked at him sprawled against the parapet for a long moment, Sam’s long limbs limned in silver moonlight, all easy, unselfconscious grace, and took a shaky breath.  Sam touched his cheek.

“Lie back,” he whispered, and Gabriel obeyed, the concrete cold under him as he lay flat and let his legs fall open.  Sam got to his knees, hands busy, and then tucked his shirt under Gabriel’s head with a smile.

“Always taking care of me,” Gabriel said as Sam shuffled into position and picked up the packet of lube.

Sam’s hand trailed warm down Gabriel’s thigh and he sucked in a startled breath as he reached Gabriel’s hole, his fingers brushing against the plug that Gabriel had put in earlier that evening.

“Looks like you’re taking care of yourself,” Sam managed, his voice thick.

“Just getting a jump on things,” Gabriel said, squirming a little. “Come on, Sam, please.”

Sam gripped the end of the plug and Gabriel gasped as he gently pulled it free, leaving Gabriel loose and empty.

Then Sam was replacing the plug with his slicked up cock, pressing in smooth and slow, and tears sprang to Gabriel’s eyes with the _rightness_ of it, the feeling of being filled up and taken over by his lover.

He dug his heel against Sam’s lower back, urging him to keep going, and Sam finally bottomed out with a groan, his arms trembling.

Gabriel ran his hands up and down Sam’s chest and shoulders, delighting in the contact, loving him with a desperate urgency as Sam began to move.

Sam dropped his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck as he thrust, every movement making lightning shiver through Gabriel’s body.

Gabriel writhed, pleas catching in the back of his throat, and Sam sucked a mark into his throat, teeth scraping across Gabriel’s skin.

When Sam lifted his head, Gabriel caught his breath at the predatory look on his face and gripped his own shaft in a trembling hand.

“You’re mine,” Sam growled.  “Mine, always.”

“Yes,” Gabriel gasped, stroking in time to Sam’s pumping hips.

“Say it,” Sam ordered, slamming home again and making Gabriel sob for air. “I want to hear you say it, Gabriel.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Gabriel blurted. “Always, Sam, only ever yours.”

Sam thrust deep and froze, spilling into Gabriel’s core with a choked moan, and Gabriel clenched tight around him and followed him over the edge, covering his belly with come.

Sam slid out and collapsed half on Gabriel’s limp form, a warm, heavy blanket. Gabriel stroked his hair, gazing up into the night sky.

“And you’re mine,” Gabriel whispered.

Sam kissed his collarbone.  “Forever,” he agreed, words muffled against Gabriel’s skin.  “I love you so much.”

Gabriel smiled and they lay quietly, velvety night covering them as the crickets sang and the stars wheeled on above them.


End file.
